


下流幻想

by sssssssslicker



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssslicker/pseuds/sssssssslicker
Summary: 多人性行为（杰克·瑞克汉/查尔斯·范恩/爱德华·萨奇）/公开场合/半露出/玛丽·里德*安妮·伯尼百合一句话提及





	下流幻想

爱德华从拥挤的人群当中挤出来，一只纤细的手恋恋不舍地跟着他的裤袋摩挲了一下才又缩进人群当中。

见鬼的。他想道，我肯定被顺走了不少钱，操他的杰克·瑞克汉，想要勾搭女人为什么不自己来。

他至今还对刚刚见到的一幕心有余悸。

当他微微弯腰，尽可能展露自己的魅力去吸引那位在舞池中出尽风头的红发女孩到他们的桌边时，他的手甚至已经揽住了女孩儿的腰肢，而对方没有拒绝——该死的，那不是没有拒绝，只不过是富于魅力的年轻女孩压抑住了想要恶作剧的性子而已。

之后果不其然，那女孩儿的女朋友在三十秒后就赶到战场，于是她当着可怜的单身汉的面前甩掉他的手，两个人在舞池一角拥吻，变幻的冷暖光落在她们身上，自成一副安静的油画。

落单的男士悻悻地摸了摸鼻子，在心里把撺掇他过来搭讪的另外一个人狠狠骂了个狗血淋头，而后不得不灰溜溜地钻进人群败兴而归。

所以当爱德华看到瑞克汉正端着一杯鸡尾酒邀请一个女孩儿时，在他自己看来是有损形象却又毫不犹豫地揽住后者的肩膀，低头顺势叼住卡在盛着鸡尾酒的酒杯杯沿上的青柠。酸涩的味道顺着舌尖冲到喉咙，未免在女孩子面前丢脸，他面不改色地把那东西吐出去，并且顺理成章地喝掉了瑞克汉将要递给女孩儿的那杯鸡尾酒。

在瑞克汉目瞪口呆的注视中，他挑起一侧眉毛，舔了舔嘴角，下意识地回以一个挑衅的眼神，并且随即转头对面前的女孩儿扬起一个微笑——比他清醒时克制的笑容杀伤力更大，女孩儿脸颊爆红，尖叫一声捂住脸跑开了。

在酒吧里，这点小动静甚至不如一颗被投进水中的石子带来的动静大，周围的人们自顾自地疯闹，没有人注意到这里发生了什么。

“干得漂亮，我又从你手里解救了一个女孩。”

“肯威——”那个混球却没有对他的行为跳脚大怒，瑞克汉只是目瞪口呆地在跑开的女孩儿和爱德华之间转了两圈，像是在犹豫应该先解决哪个问题。

所幸还没喝醉的杰克·瑞克汉多少还是有几分理智的，他把爱德华推搡到吧台前，安置在高脚凳上，用手臂环出一个小空间，而后迟疑地低下头问道：

“你还好吧，老兄……？”

“你是不是做了什么对不起我的事。”

对方这副小心翼翼的模样引起了爱德华的警惕，他眯起那双海蓝色的眼睛，仔细打量这位有点不自在的同伴，后者眼神飘忽到天花板上也不愿意和爱德华对视一次，于是对于发生了什么这一点，受害人心里已经有了几分猜想了了。

“操你的瑞克汉，妈的。”他扶住额头，在意识到是鸡尾酒中被加了料之后，欲望的需求忽然就被扩大了到没法再被忽略的程度。就算在爱德华自己听来，他的已经不自觉变得急促的喘息声也大得吓人，“真有你的，你竟然沦落到用这种下三滥的手段了，操。”

爱德华能感到自己的裤子的裆部正在逐渐收紧——这是一种相对隐晦的描述，毕竟裤子不会突然变得不合身起来。而不那么文雅地说，他现在就想掐着瑞克汉的脖子把他掼倒在吧台上操他一顿。

可惜，事实上在这种人山人海的封闭环境里，他除了翻来覆去地对着那混账无力地叫骂“Fuck”以外，别无他法。

他试着并拢双腿，把手虚虚搭在那根正逐渐变得火热而坚硬的器官上，然而理智和残存的廉耻还是牢牢控制着他的双手，致使它们没办法顺利探进拉链所掌控下的区域。

就在进退两难之际，一双粗糙的、指节宽大的男人的手按压住了他的，连带着稍微抬头的性器也被重重按压，一阵痛爽直抵大脑，猝不及防之下叫爱德华从喉咙中发出一声压抑而兴奋的闷哼。

“你们在玩什么？”

厚重低沉的声音落进他的耳中，爱德华情不自禁地瑟缩了一下正散发着高热的身体，朝更加靠近吧台的方向躲闪。范恩坐在他隔壁的高脚凳上，和瑞克汉一同把他围了起来。

该死的，要糟了。

逐渐混沌的头脑这样告诉他，如果只有瑞克汉一个人，这有贼心没贼胆的家伙未必真的敢对他做些什么，可范恩就不一定了——而后探进他衣领中的手则证实了这一想法。他发出一阵阵抽气声，伸手按在那只不知道是谁的手掌上，高热、软绵绵的、竟然是他自己的手，那比起拒绝更像是一种邀请——他以往是怎样看那些欲拒还迎的女人时，他的同伴这会就是怎样用不怀好意的目光注视着他的。

“放轻松朋友，只是一点小小的助兴的东西。”那两个混账中的一个把脑袋凑过来，贴着他的耳廓喷吐热气，水汽像是顺着耳道钻进大脑，不动声色地混淆了他的理智与冲动。

因为他竟然信服了，没有抵抗、没有大喊大叫，而是简简单单地选择任他们施为。

范恩掰开他遮掩住自己已经完全勃起的性器的手，不算强硬但也不容拒绝，而后爱德华感受到他的两只手被攥在一起，硬扳过肩膀，有人恶趣味地按住他的肩颈，而又逼迫他高昂起头，就如同囚犯受刑的姿态。

夜店里骤然拔高的乐声盖住了爱德华从喉管中发出的抽气声，以及因为被人含住阴茎而难以自抑的低吟，他本可以推开瑞克汉然后离开——老天，要知道爱德华·肯威想要找个女孩儿上床，那不是再容易不过了么——然而他的大脑昏昏沉沉，偏偏却又自视甚高地认为自己随时都能终止这场无厘头的性爱，于是他默许了对方在他身下的动作。

包括且不限于用嘴咬开拉链，发现了皮裤下空无一物的羞耻事实以及用舌尖舔舐性器的顶端，并且在恰当的时候让兴奋的器官进入他的口腔的行为。

这感觉不赖。爱德华想。

他甚少有过被人口交的经历，大多数时候他和朋友们喝酒，喝得酩酊大醉到硬不起，或者喝得微醺，和应召前来的女孩儿吻成一团，草草几次活塞运动射空自己后就蒙头大睡。

口爆、深喉、颜射，爱德华盯着瑞克汉那张姑且只算得上是端正的面孔，思索这张脸染上白浊的模样……他没玩过的花样，试试也不赖，嗯哼？

可这样的想法没能持续太久，当他射出来时，瑞克汉第一个像只兔子似的跳远了，嫌恶地把嘴角的精液擦掉，而爱德华只能眼看着无处容纳的白浊落在他的裤子上、椅面上，就像一盒飞溅的牛奶，顺着椅子下凹的弧度滑动留下湿黏的痕迹。

如果有人愿意相信他在夜店里喝牛奶的话——真实意义上的那个牛奶，而不是更加引人深思的那种。如果他还有多余的力气，一定会苦笑着自嘲在这种时刻自己竟然还有余力打趣。

就在他怔愣着、还未缓过神来，看着自己的精液溅落在椅面和吧台光滑的金属面上时，迟到的神经系统携着巨大的疼痛反馈给他：范恩已经在不知何时进入了他身后从未被人触碰探索过的区域，草草地扩张过后就毫不留情地贯穿进去。

“滚——”他又气又臊，眼眶泛红地向身后瞪过去，但这次示威的效果并不好，他被按着脖子、单手掐着腰线向后拖拽，整个人只有一小片皮肤还勉强能靠着高脚凳借力，难得积攒全身意志力的一次反抗只换来了一次极深重的顶撞，侵入者才不在乎他的感受，只管往更深的地方捅，叫狭窄湿热的穴道裹住自己的那根。

爱德华哆嗦着吃下了几记狠顶，混沌的大脑也知道要在这时候表现出驯服以换得奖励，他发觉自己的裤子已经在不知何时被褪到了大腿上。始作俑者正试图把裤子的裤腰拉到他膝弯的位置，无法挣脱的事实已经印在他的大脑里了，但身体却仍做出了羞赧的回应——他双腿踢蹬，想要踹开瑞克汉，却反被后者把裤子拽到了脚踝。

他彻底暴露出来了，任何一道不经意扫视过来的视线都将会看到他双腿大开着夹着一个男人的腰，而又被人从身后掐着腰杆狠狠操着。

赤裸的、颀长有力的双腿在空气中颤抖着，不知应该并拢还是分开，恰逢范恩恶意地加快了下身顶弄的频率，想要合拢的双腿再也无法实现愿望，只能放荡地敞开着，前后门户大开。

瑞克汉也把自己从裤链的束缚中解放出来，他扶着自己的阴茎想要和范恩挤进同一个地方，然而不论是范恩还是已经有些失神的爱德华都不赞成这个举动；前者投射过来一道威胁的视线，而后者则用被情欲催地微哑的嗓音呻吟着断断续续地警告他：

“妈的，你…你敢…嗯啊啊——”

范恩不知道操到了什么地方，略显高亢的暧昧声音自喉咙中传出来，爱德华的话音戛然而止，他颤抖着身体夹紧了在身后进出的那根东西，同时绝望地感觉到瑞克汉把他的那根炙热的器官贴着他的腿根磨蹭起来，顶端时不时试探着触及正吮吸着另一根性器的入口。

妈的，你们都疯了吗？

他很想这么问，但两根手指正探进他的口中翻搅着，阻碍了他想要说的全部话语，瑞克汉低下头，凑到他耳边恶劣地打趣道：“我当然敢，肯威，这就当是你的酒钱了。”

“再说，难道我们现在不是在帮你？”

阴茎暗示性地顶了顶已然没有一丝缝隙的入口，爱德华羞耻地闭上眼睛，他不想看到周围人惊异或鄙夷的目光，但一道黑影适时地笼住了他，隔绝了外界的视线。

满含水汽的朦胧双眼迟缓地睁开，不时有被快感激出来的泪液顺着脸颊滑下，和汗水混在一起倒不会显得太丢人，但随着范恩的性器反复擦过他后穴中致命弱点而发出的持续不断的轻哼和呻吟则把所谓的面子拉到了最低。

他甚至没法在萨奇的面前说出完整的求救的话。

这位靠谱的老朋友、亦师亦友的男人就站在他面前，神色不定地打量着被操得脸上一片潮红，双腿不住打颤的自己，爱德华又一次闭上眼睛，轻哼着断断续续地哀求道：

“哈，帮帮我……萨奇…唔。”

他还没来得及思索自己这句请求是否还有其他含义，瑞克汉已经识趣地让出了自己的位置，取而代之者面色阴晴不定地站在他面前，指节宽大的的手掌扳住他的下巴，四目相对时身后的范恩一次发力，原本总是堪堪擦过敏感的软肉的性器重重地顶撞在最为敏感的地方。

“唔。”

放荡的喘息和呻吟一并被亲吻堵在喉咙里，他们这里才没有造成什么骚乱，爱德华迷迷糊糊地想道，这样他至少不用担心自己的影像出现在pornhub上了。

片刻后他从射精的快感里挣脱出来，才后知后觉地意识到自己被范恩操射了，精液没像上次那样沾在自己的大腿和凳子上，倒不如更糟一点，它们尽数落在了萨奇的裆部和衬衣下摆。

老天，杀了我吧。他几乎不敢抬头去看萨奇的表情，尽管后者总是对他非常宽容，但爱德华还是不能确定这个宽容的范围是否包括“被精液弄脏裤子”这一条。

范恩把阴茎从他的身后抽出来，爱德华感觉到他漫不经心地把精液和其他一些黏腻的体液蹭在自己的腰上，以及散开的上衣下摆。

浆糊似的脑袋终于清明了一点，又似乎还处在一片混沌之中——没怎么经过思考，爱德华微微低下头，伏低身子，哆嗦着、小心翼翼地舔走那些来自于他自己的浊白液体。

贴着他的脸颊的那处正逐渐变得热且鼓胀，或许是被操昏了头，他竟然有意无意地伸出舌头朝性器的大概位置舔了舔。

而后理所当然的，他被抓着脑后的发辫从渐硬的器官之前扯开了，萨奇紧紧盯着他，视线在他尚算衣着完整的上半身与光裸的双腿之间徘徊打量，在看到椅面上的精液——有些是他自己射出来的，和范恩射在他体内并缓缓流出的白浊混杂在一起，像一滩精液的池沼。

爱德华微微抬起下颌，被水汽氤氲得近乎透明的瞳孔迟缓地转动，疑惑地望向萨奇。

后者叹了口气，脱下外套盖住他赤裸着的双腿：

“你该不会想一直在这儿挨肏吧？”


End file.
